


Teenage Mutant Nnja Turtles: A Crown of Swords

by tolkiensring22



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Battle, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkiensring22/pseuds/tolkiensring22
Summary: While investigating a Kraang base, the Turtles accidentally activate the portal that sends them into an abandoned, strange and ruined city. They try to get out of the city, but on the way meet not-so-friendly creatures. But then they intervene in a very important and dangerous duel...and they wish they weren't there.
Kudos: 4





	Teenage Mutant Nnja Turtles: A Crown of Swords

**I know there are many fanfic crossovers, but there are some worlds that people considered too different to cross-over. Have you ever heard someone mentioning Ninja Turtles and Wheel of Time in the same sentence?**

**Well, idea of this crossover appeared to me out of nowhere and I decided to write it. This is a long one-shot crossover of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and The Wheel of Time, and one scene from the Wheel of Time is changed to fit this crossover. This crossover is set somewhere during the second or third season of the show, unspecified time.**

**Enjoy!:)**

The Kraang-droid almost killed Mikey until Raph jumped at it and stabbed it with his sai. He turned to Mikey and looked at him (for who knows what time) angrily.

"How many times have I told you?" Raph yelled and poked Mikey in the head. "Focus during the fight!" Mikey removed his hand.

"And how many times have I told you, I was focusing but I lost the focus." Mikey then poked Raph, but Raph bent his finger backwards (for who knows what time) and Mikey screamed in pain.

"When will..." Leo tried to say something, but he first had to stab a Kraang-droid. "When will you two stop arguing like kids!"

"Oh, and the fearless leader is gonna tell me that. Thanks, leader." Raph said, as usual.

"Hey, listen, I will..." Leo tried to say until another Kraang-droid came and Leo stabbed him too. "Can't you do faster Donnie?!"

"These are aliens from another dimension! Not computer system!" Donnie was on the table of many system buttons, all of pink color, as it is usual with Kraang.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they will bring more aliens from another dimension!" Raph yelled and continued to fight. Mikey jumped at another Kraang-droid that almost killed Raph. Mikey grinned at Raph's flat face.

"Well, you probably should have," Mikey came close to Raph's ear "focused." In return, Raph slapped him, while Leo finished the last Kraang-droid, while Donnie was still working on the table.

"Is it over yet?" Mikey asked quietly, not helping Donnie's bad mood at all.

"Ah, this is a very complex system and I cannot work under all that pressure!" he yelled angrily.

"Why don't you just push this button?" Mikey said, with intention to joke and not really push the button, but it still caused Raph to snarl and again slap Mikey. Mikey had to hold onto the table, and unfortunately, he did pushed the button.

"Uh-oh." Donnie and Leo said with flat faces. Mikey pointed to Raph.

"This is your fault this time." Mikey said.

"My fault?" Raph widened his eyes. "How is it my fault?"

"You slapped me." Mikey said. But they had no time for argument, as the dark blue light appeared in the wall and it took attention of them all. They could only stare at it and not move as it grew into a round hole.

"Oh, sewer apples." Raph had enough time to say that before something started to drag them into the hole. They all screamed and the hole swallowed them. They were falling into an endless, large vortex of blue light, screaming in fear. The vortex changed it's colors from blue to white, to blue and to white again.

"Guys I am gonna throw up!" Mikey said.

"We are all gonna throw up!" Leo said as they fell through vortex longer and longer. It seemed as if they were falling for either few hours or few minutes, it's not like they had the time to count.

"Guys, I just want you to know..." Raph started to say, but then the vortex disappeared. They didn't cared what appeared instead of it, they were just happy that they were no longer in vortex. They fell on the ground screaming. Raph opened his eyes and saw they were finally on the ground. He hugged the first stone he saw.

"Oh ground! Oh! I never thought I am gonna miss the ground so much!" Raph said.

"I can't feel my legs, guys!" Mikey said looking at the legs that wouldn't move.

"Those are my legs, Mikey." Leo said. 

"Oh. Here Leo." Mikey said and got up on his legs, Leo with him too. 

"Donnie, do you have any idea where we are?" Leo asked. Donnie got on his feet, looking at what was in front of them. His eyes widened at the sight.

"If you will believe me, I know just one thing." he said and they all looked with widened eyes as well. "We are not on Earth at all. Maybe not even in our own dimension."

They saw that, in the night, they were in a middle of a great city...at least it seemed it was once a city. It was a city that seemed long abandoned and forgotten. It was surrounded by walls that were covered by vines and creepers. The entire buildings were huge, but all of them broken and left in ruins. Few of the buildings seemed to have domes and not be completely broken, even magnificent. But the sight of the city sent shivers down their shells...well, except for Mikey.

"I know we are here for only few seconds, but I _love_ this place!" Mikey said excited and he ran to lone lonely monument. "Oh my, this is like a movie. A movie with..." Mikey's eyes widened at the realization "a horror movie with monsters and people who die when they enter the cursed city!" Mikey screamed afraid and ran to hug Donnie. "Donnie, please get us out of here, please, please." then Mikey noticed an object on the ground. A gem with beautiful blue color, seen even during the night.

"Uh, this is shiny." Mikey reached to touch the gem, but Raph smacked him in the head. "Ow!"

"Don't you ever think you should stop touching things?" Raph said to him.

"Guys stop! For once!" Donnie said loudly. He lost his temper. Now that never happens. "I don't know where we are."

"None of us does." Leo said and glared at all of them. "We will go out of here and hopefully find some town or people that is less...creepy." Mikey then reached out to touch the dagger standing on the ground, but Leo stopped his hand. "And we will _not_ take anything out of here." Mikey was not happy with that.

"You sure we are not on Earth?" Leo asked Donnie, while Donnie was checking his T-phone. 

"Nope. GPS doesn't work here at all. See." he showed the T-phone to Leo. "It still says we are in a city called Nikshich, the city from Montenegro. It always shows that when it doesn't work."

"Nikshith?" 

"Nikshi _ch."_ Donnie corrected him.

"Whatever. Then were are we?" Leo asked.

"Oh, we must be in someone's locker. Obviously, we are on another planet." Raph said, always sarcastic.

"If my opinion means anything to you guys, maybe we are on Earth, but we have traveled through time." Mikey said.

"Hey, that's a good idea Mikey. But no, it means nothing." Donnie said.

"I didn't think so." Mikey said, lying on the ground. Raph smacked him because of that. "Hey, why that?"

"Because you are just lying around." Raph said with a small smile. Leo and Donnie just sighed and face palmed. 

"Alright, let's find a way out of here." Leo said. "Maybe there are some welcoming people out there who will..."

"The _Car'a'carn!"_ a voice screamed and they all flinched, except of Mikey, who even took out his nunchakus, and prepared to fight. They all looked around themselves. " _Car'a'carn! Car'a'carn!"_ the voice repeated twice more. Then, it stopped.

"What was that?" Mikey asked in everyone's name.

"It sounded...like a woman." Donnie commented.

"A woman in danger." Leo said. "We must go and find that woman. She needs help."

"Alright, I never thought I am gonna say this but, you are finally right." Raph said, preparing his sai.

"What is Kharakam?" Donnie asked himself.

"I think what she said was Car'a'carn." Mikey said. Donnie waved with his hand.

"That word doesn't exist Mikey." Donnie then paused for a second. "Well, neither does Kharakam." Donnie was honest.

"Whatever it is, we have to find her." Leo said, preparing his swords. "Be quiet, but fast. We are ninjas." Donnie and Raph just wanted to say they know that, but Mikey spoke first.

"Maybe Car'a'carn is a monster that is trying to kill her." Mikey swallowed. "But as much as I am afraid of monsters-I still dream Dracula and Frankenstein in my nightmares-we gotta save her guys."

"Maybe we should divide." Raph said.

"Here? Are you crazy?" Leo raised his voice. "This city must be full of dangers at every corner, we are not gonna divide. Where did the cry came from?"

"From there." Mikey and Donnie said and pointed at the same time, knowing exactly where did the cry came from and they started running quickly and quietly, like ninjas.

"Just don't fall into another garbage pile like when we first met Stockman, Leo." Raph said quietly, to Leo's irritation.

"I won't...wait, how the shell do you even remember that?" 

"Whenever something hurts your pride, I _never_ forget that!" Raph said with a small smile.

"Good thing I am not you Raph. If I was you, I would probably...wait, where is Mikey." Mikey disappeared without a trail. Raph's eyes widened.

"Mikey!" Raph called. "Mikey!"

"Mikey!" Leo and Donnie called too. 

"Mikey!" Raph was breathing heavily. "Listen Mikey, if someone is trying to hurt you, I'll save you. But if you are just pranking me, _I_ will hurt you!" 

"Guys!" Mikey's voice cried and he jumped through the ruins to get through them. They were all happy to see him, but surprised as to why he was running so fast, as if he was running from some kind of monster. "Guys, we better run now!" Mikey came to them with widened eyes. "There's a, there's...there's a werewolf and a minotaur here!" Mikey was breathing heavily. His brothers looked into each other.

"He is hallucinating, isn't he?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Maybe this place causes certain people to see things that don't exist." Donnie said. Mikey couldn't believe.

"You, you...you don't believe me. Dudes, I....just, just leave, we gotta leave!"

"I don't think we should leave because of your hallucinations." Raph said.

"Hello- **I just saw a minotaur and a werewolf there**!" Mikey raised his voice, but Raph slapped him. "Why did you do that?"

"To calm you down." Raph said. 

"Why do you guys still think that calms me down, it doesn't!"

"Well, listen here, I will trust your story when I see a werewolf and minotaur myself." Raph said, but just as he died, from the dark ruins, there walked two huge figures, nine feet tall both, one with the head and tail of a wolf, with long hands that resembled human's, just hairy of grey hair of a wolf. The other figure had a head of a bull and the normal legs resembling a man, just hairy. 

"Sewer bunnies, those really _are_ a werewolf and a minotaur!" Raph said as he took out his sai and his brothers prepared their weapons as well.

"Lesson learned Mikey, from this time on, we will trust you whatever you say." Donnie said.

"Thanks, but can we first survive these horror monsters!" Mikey said. 

"You said something smart." Raph said.

"Terza and Hamin not hurt. Put down weapon." the werewolf said. When the he spoke, they should have been surprised...but they weren't. Maybe just Mikey a little. The minotaur was just standing, holding the axe in both hands.

"Talking in third person, ha?" Mikey said. "Now that is a trait of a dumb creature."

"Someone even dumber than you, yes." Raph said.

"Hey."

"Not hurt?" Leo said. "I don't buy that story. Back off, evil creature!"

"Oh, come on Leo." they all said and facepalmed. "Sometimes it's sad to listen to you."

"What? That's what heroes talk like." Leo said, but then turned to the two staring at them. "You leave, we not hurt you."

"I think their language suits you." Raph said with a smile.

"Raph, shut up!" Leo commanded.

"Myrddraal want to talk you. Not want to kill you. Put down blade." the werewolf said.

"Who is Myrddraal? Your boss, ugly dog." Raph said.

"The wolf." Donnie corrected him. "He's a wolf."

"Doesn't matter, he's still ugly." Raph said.

"Hamin hard to calm by Terza." the werewolf said. "Hamin want kill you. Terza too, but he don't do it before Myrddraal. Put down."

"Well, Raphael not trust big ugly things." 

"Seriously, these things speak worse than Kraang." Mikey said.

"Terza and Hamin not hurt frogs if they put down." the werewolf said. That finished it for Raph.

"Oh, now you are in trouble." Raph then yelled and ran at the werewolf. Leo just sighed.

"Alright, get them!" Leo said and Mikey and Donnie charged at the monsters. The werewolf snarled while the minotaur roared like a bull and the charged at the four turtles with all their strength. Mikey was no longer so afraid of them. His brothers were now there too. He jumped on the nearby pillar after kicking the werewolf in the face and the two monsters looked at him in surprise.

"Take this, you monsters from ancient Rome!" Mikey said as he caught them both with his nunchuks and yanked them to the ground, their heads making hitting the ground hardly.

"Werewolves and minotaurs come from Greek mythology Mikey, not Roman mythology." Donnie said.

"Oh, thank you Donnie. That was a very important piece of information." Raph said. However, the two monsters from Greece, not Rome, now stood up on their feet and roared in anger.

"Oh, I will give you a roar!" Raph said as he cried angrily and charged at the monsters together with Leo. He jumped at the werewolf and slammed both his knees into it's face, before kicking it again with his foot from behind. 

"We!" Raph then jumped at the minotaur and kicked him in the face with his foot again, and Leo used that to strike the minotaur in the face with the hilt of his katana. Leo never liked to kill. He was like Batman, and that could sometimes anger Raph-although he also avoided killing, except when extremely needed. 

"Are!" Raph hissed as Mikey kicked the minotaur in the back, with one "Booyakasha!" only for Raph to then hit him in the gut. Raph hit the minotaur so hardly, that the minotaur fell on his friend werewolf and they both hit the nearby wall. Raph and Donnie then jumped at the two monsters and kicked them across the face. The Greek creatures then fell on their faces and passed out.

"Turtles!" Raph finished.

"Wow, these guys were not so hard to beat." Mikey said.

"Yeah. It's almost like they didn't knew how to fight." Leo said.

"It's because they are big and dumb and angry." Mikey said and glanced at Raph. "Just like someone I know."

"Oh I will show you how angry I am." Raph said as he started to chase Mikey, but Leo and Donnie held him.

"Stop already!" Leo raised his voice. 

"And when will you stop giving orders, Fearless Leader!" Raph said.

"Guys." Mikey said.

"I will stop giving orders once you start controlling your temper." Leo then paused. "Which is never."

"Oh, I will show you my temper." Raph said.

"That's the reason you need a leader." 

"Guys." Donnie said.

"I don't need anyone giving orders to me. Especially your arrogant voice." Raph said.

"Well, when you have that temper, you do need someone controlling in. And since you don't want to, someone else has to."

"Oh, says the guy who almost got us all killed because of a girl he liked." Raph said.

"Oh, says the guy who is afraid of little bugs."

"I will give you my fist into your face ."

"And I will give you my skills into your butt."

"GUYS!" Mikey and Donnie yelled and pointed at the dark figure standing on the other end of the building. Tall six feet and six inches, the figure that resembled a man was pale with dark hair and was staring down at them-if it can be described like that, since the man staring at them had an eyeless face. The turtles were standing fear-stricken, almost frozen.

"The guy doesn't have eyes." Mikey said frightened. "He doesn't have eyes."

"Thanks, we didn't noticed Mikey." Raph said sarcastically. The eyeless man was still staring at them and started to walk slowly. "Uh, what should we do now, our leader."

"Well..." Leo started to think and looked around and saw that they were surrounded by buildings not very ruined and that they couldn't run. Leo breathed deeply, remembering everything that Splinter told him. _Leonardo, don't be afraid._ Leo opened his eyes. "Let's finish this vampire." Leo said and charged with his katanas in his hands, his brothers following him.

The eyeless man just took out his own blade and started charged at Leo, while Leo blocked his attack with the katanas and jumped away.

"Think fast, Slenderman!" Mikey jumped with his nunchuks and tried to catch the man's hand with them, but the man grabbed Mikey's nunchuk and threw it together with Mikey to the ground. "He thought too fast." Mikey said weakly.

"Hey, you!" the man heard a voice and turned to see the turtle with the red mask. "No one hurts Mikey except me, you eyeless freak!" Raph yelled and charged with his sai pointed right into the man's face, but the man grabbed Raph by the throat and held him high above the ground with his one hand. He was about the tear this green turtle to pieces.

"Raph!" Donnie cried as he hit the man in the head with his staff, and than kicked the back of his head. Raph took the opportunity to hit the man, but he stabbed him with his sai instead in the right in the heart, not intentionally. But the man didn't reacted at that, just glared down at Raph. Raph's eyes were widened, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?" he said and quickly avoided the man's blade that tried to kill him and Raph rolled away from him. Raph looked down at his sai and saw the man's blood on it. Raph immediately took the nearby big leaf and cleaned that blood off. "I don't want that on my sai. Nope." Not because he was a neatnik, his instinct was just telling him that the blood of that man-no, creature-should not be on his sai.

"Raph!" Donnie said when he clutched Raph and pushed him away from the creature. Donnie and Raph both got on their feet and prepared their weapons.

"Quickly guys. Count Slendura is fighting Leo." Donnie and Raph looked at him confused.

"Count Slendura?" Donnie asked.

"What? He is pale, wears black, he doesn't have eyes, like Slenderman and he has sharp teeth like Dracula and he is creepy..."

"We get it. It just sounds stupid." Raph answered and they charged to help Leo who was fighting the eyeless man.

Leo block and parried the man's attacks and and tried to kick him and hit him, but he failed the whole time. He stabbed the creature once in the hand but it didn't move even for an inch, well except the fist moved toward Leo's face and he jumped away from him, coming close to his brothers. 

"Does anyone wanna get out of here?" Leo asked.

"No way. Hey, vampire freak, is that all you've got?" Raph said. In that moment, the man striked the small pillar that was on his way and the next second, the pillar was in dozens of pieces. The turtles stared at the broken pillar. "Why do I always have to ask stupid questions?" 

"Are we gonna still fight him?" Donnie asked. Leo against glanced around them. Now they were inside of a small building that seemed to have been a palace, but there was no way to get out except through the entrance that the man was guarding. 

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Leo said. But when he looked where the man was, he was no longer there. 

"Where did he went?" Mikey said. "Oh no. This is just like a horror..." Mikey then slapped himself. "Calm yourself Michelangelo. You are a ninja." 

"I couldn't have done it better." Raph said with a smile. They then all four kept quiet, waiting. They were aware man didn't went anywhere. He must have been hiding from them, but he didn't went anywhere. They were trained as ninjas to know when enemy wants to trick someone. Splinter taught them that. It can be said they developed a sixth sense. Then Leo felt it. 

The blade almost cut their heads, but they avoided it quickly the blade just the little above their green heads. They rolled and turned to face the dark figure staring at them. Mikey was not there. The man raised his blade prepared to fight, but he stopped and scratched his arm, he scratched himself so hard with his long and hard nails that he started to bleed a little. It seemed it was itching him hard. Turtles were confused-how can someone just stop the fight just because of itching.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey jumped out of nowhere and kicked the man in the face and the man hit the small wall and broke it. The turtles went out of the building to see if they killed him. When they looked, he was getting up and picking up his blade and staring at them, hissing.

"What must be done to kill that guy?" Raph asked. "I stabbed him with my say in the heart."

"And I stabbed him with both of my katanas into the chest, hand and leg, and nothing happened." Leo then looked at his katanas-the tips of his sword were etched. His eyes widened. "That's impossible!" 

The man charged at Leo with his blade, but Leo again avoided the attack. 

"Oh yeah, did I told you you should clean off his blood from your blade?" Raph said.

"No, you didn't said that." Leo said and looked at his swords. Nothing too bad. They were still deadly and useful. 

"His head." Donnie said, and his brothers all looked at him. 

"His head?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." the man attacked Donnie but he and the rest of the turtles jumped on the nearby pillars. "There is one thing that no living organism can survive with-the head. We must cut off his head."

"We must cut off his head?" Mikey said, staring down at the man. "Do we have to?"

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for that?" Raph pointed at the eyeless face that was gnashing it's teeth at them, like an animal. "I doubt that thing even has feelings?"

"Sorry? For him? No. First time ever, but no." Mikey said. "But isn't it gonna be gross. I'll throw up."

"It's the only thing we didn't tried." Leo said.

"And you will not succeed in it, creatures." the dry, raspy voice came out of the man's mouth. The turtles flinched.

"You can talk?" 

"Bravo Mikey. You should get a reward for that." Raph said.

"What are you?" Leo asked him. The man's face in that position that, if he had eyes, he would probably be staring at them.

"Did you never heard of Myrddraal, you green creature?" the man said.

"We are turtles." Raph said.

"Wait, you are the Myrddraal?" Donnie said. The man nodded.

"Yes, I am. And you will not leave this place alive." the Myrddraal threw his sword in Mikey, but Mikey quickly jumped away, taking out his nunchuks and catching the sword with it and throwing it into the Myrddraal. The Myrddraal avoided the blade and too it, ready to continue to fight.

"Myrddraal?" Mikey said. "What a bad name. I am the one who gives names. You are Slendura. Who even came up with your name?" the Myrddraal just stared silently, still gnashing his teeth.

"Don't you have a sense of humor, eyeless freak?" Raph said.

"I don't know who is this Humor, but I don't care." Myrddraal said and charged at them.

"We must cut off his head." Leo said.

"That's your job, you have the best weapon for that." Raph said.

"It's always me, isn't it?" Leo smiled and they started to fight this...Myrddraal again.

"What are you creatures?" the raspy voice repeated.

"Turtles, how many times we have to repeat!" Raph said.

"I know the smell of turtles. Your's is similar, but not exactly the same. You talk like humans and think like them, and yet your smell is not like that of human's." Myrddraal stopped fighting for some time. "You do not smell like you are from this world."

"We are not, if you ask so." Donnie said. 

"Didn't you ever heard that during the fight there is no talking?" Raph said.

"You should feel honored." Myrddraal said. "There is not any Myrddraal who would speak to the people he is fighting. We are hardly impressed. But you creatures...you are different. The Trollocs are only mix of humans and animals, but they are dumb, unlike you. You creatures know how to fight."

" _Any_ Myrddraal? There are more of you?" Donnie asked.

"There are _hundreds_ of us." the Myrddraal answered. "We are all born to serve the Great Dark Lord and lead his armies in his name and name of his Chosen. My name is Da'Ashar."

"The Great Dark Lord?" Mikey said. "That sounds like from a comic book or a movie."

"I thought when Sammael brought us here I will find nothing interesting. But I see was wrong."

"Does anyone else want to know who is this Sammael?" Mikey asked.

"I frankly don't care." said Leo.

"Less talk, more beating!" Raph said and attacked Da'Ashar. Da'Ashar blocked the attack and threw Raph to the wall. "He is good."

"We have lost enough time." Leo said and swinged with his katanas, but Da'Ashar raised his hand and sacrificed hand in place of the head. Da'Ashar growled in pain and touched his cut hand. Leo just stared at the blood when he landed. "Alright, that was gross." Da'Ashar wanted to strike back, but he immediately started scratching his skin. Something was itching him terribly.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cried and kicked Da'Ashar in the face and Da'Ashar fell to the ground. 

"Stupid creature!" Da'Ashar hissed and followed Mikey into some small building. Mikey ran as fast as he could and jumped through the window. 

"Guys, help me!" Donnie cried. He and his brothers then gathered and kicked the pillars of the very small building that Da'Ashar was in. The building then started to collapse and fell on Da'Ashar's body. The turtles looked at the fallen building, Mikey even with small hint of horror.

"You think he is dead?" Mikey said.

"I know I won't check." Raph said. Leo sighed.

"Let's leave now." Leo said.

"Who are you?" a voice was heard in the distance, clearly and loudly.

"Michelangelo!" Mikey answered smiling. Leo put his hand on Mikey's mouth.

"Are you an idiot, Mikey?" Donnie asked him, but then paused. "I will paraphrase that: you are an idiot, Mikey."

"What? It brought us nothing bad." Mikey said.

"You do get that call wasn't for you, right?" Raph said.

"I know. I just like to answer calls." Mikey said.

"Let's just get out of here!" Leo commanded. "Come on!"

Then they continued sneaking like ninjas through the night and the ruins of the city. They were running as fast as they could. They could hear cries and shrieks in the distance, though those sounds weren't friendly.

"Guys, I think this is too much even for me." Mikey said. "I will need a therapist after this place."

"We will need Splinter after this place." Raph said.

"Quiet guys! We might run across..." when Leo said that, the man was running towards them until he stopped at their sight, and they stopped as well. "...someone." Leo finished.

Donnie recognized his clothing as that of the Renaissance period. The man himself was around twenty years old, and he had dark red hair and blue-grey eyes and broad shoulders. He was very tall, standing six feet and five or six inches. 

"This guy is taller than Splinter." Mikey whispered quietly. Donnie noticed it.

The man raised his hand in a way that Raph didn't liked it, causing him to take out his sai, but Leo calmed him.

"Wait!" Leo said, looking at the man. "We didn't came to hurt you." the young man raised his eyebrow.

"You talk normally." he said. "You are not a Trolloc then." 

"We are turtles idiot. When will anyone guess it on the first time!" Raph said.

"The question is, are you a friend or a foe." Leo asked.

"What a coincidence. That is what I wanted to ask the four of you too." the young man said. "Are you a friend or foe."

"It depends." Raph said.

"On what?" the red-haired man asked.

"On whether you are a friend or foe." Donnie asked.

"Am I?" the man asked.

"It depends." Mikey said proudly. His brothers and the young man rolled their eyes.

"On what?" the man asked, again.

"Are you an evil psycho who wants to conquer the entire world and rule over it as a tyrant?" Mikey asked directly. The man looked surprised.

"I am not even close to that." the man answered.

"Oh, that's great." Mikey changed the face into a smile and offered his hand to the man. "I am Michelangelo and these are my older brothers Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello." Donnie grabbed Mikey by the back.

"Emphasis on _older_ brothers." Donnie looked at Mikey angrily, while Mikey smiled nervously. Raph did a facepalm, while Leo shook his head.

"And you are?" Leo asked. The man looked curiously at them.

"Rand." he said flatly. "Rand al'Thor. Get down!" he cried and then a literal fireball flew from his hand above their heads. The turtles widened their eyes when they heard a shriek behind them. Then there fell a body of a bear that had an axe in his hand, with the burned face. Mikey would have looked away-if he wasn't surprised at what just happened.

"You, you...you just..." Mikey started.

"The fire just flew out of your hand." Raph said.

"You made fire out of nothing." Donnie commented. Leo got on his feet and calmed himself.

"What the shell are you?" Leo asked. "How did you do that? How?"

"I almost forgot." Rand al'Thor said with horror on his face. "I have to find him. Sammael. I have to kill him!" Rand al'Thor then started to run through the city.

"Wait! Stop!" Leo cried, but Rand al'Thor refused to stop. "Stop! We can help you!"

"Didn't Slendura mentioned Sammael guy?" Mikey said.

"Yes, he did." Donnie confirmed it. Leo then sighed and started chasing Rand al'Thor, his brothers following him unwillingly. 

"Stop! Rand al'Thor!" Leo cried and they continued to chase him.

"Why do they never stop?" Mikey said, breathing hardly, but still running. "They always run before giving answers, always! In movies and television both!"

"Because they usually have something important to do, Mikey!" Raph replied. Donnie wanted to say something as well, but he heard someone running through the ruins as well as them. He stopped and could only see a small shadow running through the night. 

"Donnie!" Leo called him back. Donnie glanced once again in the ruins and ran back to his brothers. The turtles looked everywhere and couldn't find Rand al'Thor anymore.

"Great, we lost him." Raph said.

"Sammael!" Rand al'Thor's voice cried. "Sammael!"

"Too soon, Raph." Leo said and they started to follow Rand al'Thor's voice. 

"Sammael! Come out! I am the Dragon Reborn and I will defeat you!"

The turtles glanced at each other. 

"Did he just called himself the dragon?" Donnie asked.

"I wouldn't doubt him." Raph said.

"Dude, he is like a superhero with that fireball from his hand." Mikey said.

"Then Sammael must be a supervillain, get down!" Leo cried and pushed his brothers as the sharp light came above their heads. When Leo raised his head there was standing a man with blonde hair and a scar across his face. The man glared at them with his cold blue eyes yet his face was surprised.

"What are you?" the man asked. The turtles got on their feet, Leo first.

"Wait for my signal to..."

"Nah, I got this!" Raph charged at the man but the man raised his hand and Raph hit the nearby wall with his head. "He's good." he said when he fell to the ground.

"Uh, wild guess here." Mikey said. "This might be that Sammael guy."

"One hundred percent certain." Donnie said. Man that was probably Sammael raised his hand again and all the turtles flew to the nearby walls.

"Uh, this dude's got Jedi powers." Mikey said. 

"He would be more like Darth Vader, Mikey." Donnie commented.

"But we are ninjas." Leo said when he prepared his katanas.

Then a fireball almost almost hit Sammael, before he avoided it quickly. The turtles saw that, except of Mikey, who saw in the distance silver grey tendrils going through the city, like it is some kind of sea monster only on ground.

"Guys, look at this!" Mikey cried and showed them the tendrils in the distance. "Let me guess, we shouldn't touch that neither."

"No way." Raph said.

"I don't think we would love the outcome." Donnie said. Leo looked at the fog of tendrils and turned to see Rand al'Thor on one height. 

"Rand al'Thor!" Leo called him and started running and jumping to meet him. "Rand al'Thor!" Leo finally reached al'Thor. "What would happen if Sammael touched that?" Leo pointed to the silver fog of tendrils.

"He would die." Rand al'Thor answered flatly. Leo then looked at the fog again. 

"Then let's get him touch that." Leo jumped from the height back to his brothers.

"Leo, get out of there!" Raph's cried and Leo turned and saw that same tendril reaching to catch him. Leo was frightened, but he immediately used his ninja sense and jumped away from that tendril to his brothers.

"We have to get Sammael touch that fog!" Leo commanded.

"You are the boss." Raph said and they all obeyed him. Raph caught Sammael by surprise. "Eat this, Scarface!" Raph said and stabbed Sammael in the hand. Sammael then hissed in pain and touched his hand. He raised his hand and Raph started flying, but he used his ninja skills to jump to the nearby wall, and his smirk angered Sammael. Donnie used the opportunity to hit Sammael with his staff. Sammael had enough and he raised his hand and the fire flew from it and it almost hit Mikey and Donnie, until something pushed them so strongly that they flew far away from Sammael.

"Leonardo!" Rand al'Thor's voice cried and Leo quickly bowed, before a lightning hit Sammael in the face.

"Enough!" Sammael snapped and Leo flew away into the ruins of the city. "I didn't wanted to kill you creatures, but you will leave me no choice." 

"This is for Leo!" Raph jumped out of nowhere and kicked Sammael in the gut, harming him more than one could see. 

Then a scream tore the night and Rand al'Thor and Sammael both stared at the mound of rabble and so did the turtles. It was a woman, shrieking in pain. Leo saw and his eyes widened-a single thin tendril of that silver fog holding her leg. The turtles were aware-that must have been a woman that called for help a long time ago. Leo and Mikey started running to help her, but suddenly, a bar of white fire, hotter than the sun itself, hit the woman, and she disappeared, only sparkles of white light seen in the place where she was standing, while the fog started to retreat from the place she was at. The turtles couldn't believe what they saw just. Then they heard a scream. It was Rand al'Thor, with his raised hand. Raph stared at him with wide opened mouth.

"Did he just..." then Raph, Leo and Donnie were thrown away into the nearby wall (again) and Sammael rose to his feet, touching his wounded hand and looking at Rand al'Thor. Rand was ready to scream again and sweep the whole square with balefire.

"Booyakasha!" a voice yelled and Mikey jumped and punched Sammael with both his hands and then hit him with his nunchucks. Sammael flew away, and the fog finally held both of his hands. His scream in agony could be heard throughout the whole ruined city, as he was now met with his damned fate. Mikey just looked with horror and turned away to his brothers. 

"Guys!" Mikey helped his brothers to get up. "Guys, let's just leave this place already."

"You said something even I agree with, Mikey." Raph said.

"Let's run. Now!" Leo yelled and they started running away from Sammael's continuous screams. They climbed on the top of one building.

"Leonardo, is it?" Rand al'Thor was on the building as well. Leo nodded. "You and your brothers follow me. Now!" Rand al'Thor started running, while Leo and his brothers looked at one another for a moment. "There is no time! Follow me!" Rand al'Thor said, and this time the turtles followed him. However, while Leo and his brothers were following him, something started to drag them. The blue light appeared behind them and it grew into a big hole, like the last time.

"Oh, not again." Donnie said when the hole started to drag them even hardly. Mikey reached out his hand and Rand al'Thor tried to take it, but it was too late, the hole already swallowed them, and they screamed as it did. 

"No!" Rand al'Thor's cry was what they heard before the hole swallowed them. Rand screamed again. Emotion raced across the outside of the Void; Rand wanted to laugh, or perhaps cry. He had come here to kill one of the Forsaken, but instead he had killed a woman he had abandoned here to her fate and the four heroes were dead as well. Rand was sure that must have been his fault as well. He must have done something, or awakened something. He flailed himself with Liah's name and the names of four turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

The turtles kept falling into the blue vortex again, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Not again! Not again!" Mikey screamed as they continued to fall through the vortex. It seemed like eternity, but it finally stopped and they fell into a pile of garbage. They all felt exhausted and broken in bodies, but most of all, scared to death. 

"Eh, people really do throw up on garbage piles." Donnie looked at his hand filled with green liquid. 

"Actually, it's me who threw up now." Mikey said. Donnie screamed and jumped, cleaning his hand on the wall. Leo and Raph both got on their feet.

"Raph, are you okay?" Raph then freaked out like if he saw the Shredder. Raph then sighed.

"I'll be fine." he answered.

"We need a therapist after this." Leo said.

"No." Donnie said. "We need Splinter."

"Guys, I don't think I will sleep after this for days." Mikey said. "This was worse than any horror movie."

"I would laugh at you for being so scared and I would call you immature," Donnie said "if I didn't thought I won't sleep after all this neither."

"Donnie, is it possible this was all just a nightmare?" 

"Well, shared dreams are extremely rare." Donnie said. "But we are humanoid turtles. Everything is possible."

"It was real. But it passed." Leo said, half-disoriented himself. He shaked his head. "Let's go home."

"If there is one good thing about this, it is that Raph will never slap me again." Mikey said.

"Oh, that is where you are wrong." Raph said and jumped at Mikey. Donnie facepalmed at their fight, but Leo was just processing everything that happened in this night. He wanted to realize what just happened. Splinter will not believe this when he hears it.

**Thanks for reading this! Please review. Until next time!:)**


End file.
